


Armageddon

by Sunshineyr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Everyone dies btw, Sad, Sorry if tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineyr/pseuds/Sunshineyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse (\ə-ˈpä-kə-ˌlips\, Noun)<br/>1.) a great disaster<br/>2.) a sudden and very bad event that causes much fear, loss, or destruction</p><p>When the world ends, there's only one thing to do: say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write this. Sorry if you cry, honestly... I did.
> 
> Click the link in the end for extra feels, if you'd like.

The day wasn't one that people expected. Everyone thought it'd be an apocalypse that ended it all. Zombies, economic collapse, viral disease, anything but this.

The problem with expecting your own demise is that you can be prepared. When the reports of ‘Armageddon’ came through, the only people who won were Michael Bay and the few on the Space Stations. Even then, Bay still got fucked in the ass over it all too.

It was only three hours before it was to happen.

“The Merriam - Webster dictionary defines Apocalypse (\ə-ˈpä-kə-ˌlips\, Noun) as being a great disaster, a sudden and very bad event that causes much fear, loss, or destruction..”

A TV broadcast. Alerts ringing on every smartphone as far as the eye could see. Presidential addresses, the whole deal. Everyone who spoke the English language was hearing this, no matter who it was. Children bawling in their mother's arms, and it was just too much for everyone.

“I regret to inform you all the news I never thought would be read. A meteor, of cataclysmic proportions. Hurdling towards Earth at speeds we have no exact measure for. Once impact has occurred, the entirety of the world will feel it's shock.”

Michael and Lindsay clung to each other in the Achievement Hunter office, listening to the broadcast through the computer speakers. Geoff sat blankly on the couch behind him, staring ahead with no emotion in his eyes. Ryan simply sat by the desk, bawling over what family he wished to have no longer having time to exist.

Joel sped to get home, to find Ray in a pile on the floor of their brand new house. He had since crumpled the invitation to their own wedding in his hands.

~

Michael had his hands buried into Lindsay hoodie so tightly that the fabric tore, them both sobbing uncontrollably. Ryan slunk out of his chair onto his knees, and embraced the two as well.

Geoff stood and walked down the hall to the liquor cabinet.

As he returned, he looked down to the three with no fear. “I swore I wouldn't drink this until we were gonna need it. The end of the world seems important enough.” He tore the wax wrapping off the seal, and sat.

“The eight hundred dollar whiskey, yeah. Nobody is going to drink it come next Tuesday.” He passed the crystal glasses out to them before pouring himself a portion and slowly sipping it. The three simply just stayed put.

~

Ray had since fallen asleep in Joel's arms, wanting nothing more than to sleep in hopes of waking from this nightmare.

When he awoke, Joel was laying on the couch in his tuxedo. He had turned off all the radios, and his watch counted down all the minutes he had left. Ray's outfit had also been laid out for him, and he dressed with no words.

~

Ryan sobbed out to the group. “I… I can do it. When I said I'd do it before, I meant it.”

Geoff looked up to see the look, and knew what he meant. This scenario had been discussed, even planned for. If something were to happen, a zombie apocalypse specifically, they'd have a weapon. Geoff nodded solemnly, coming to them all with his hands out.

Ryan reached into the drawer and pulled out the locked box he thought he'd never have to open.

“I'll do it for you all… if that makes it easier.” Ryan pulled out the small revolver nobody ever thought would be used. He laid it on the floor, and reached to Lindsay. The four now sat with hands connected.

Geoff coughed, and began to pray.

“To what lord we have above, please take this as acceptance to you. We cannot go through an Armageddon like you have constructed. I know there is purpose behind this, but it is too painful for us to accept. Please allow us to repent, as we are to commit a sin here and now. We await your hand to lead into the afterlife, amen.”

Ryan released, to allow Michael and Lindsay to say their own prayers. As Ryan loaded the gun, Geoff shut his eyes, awaiting the moment where he would no longer feel. The last thing he heard was the click of two rounds being fired, before his own silence.

Ryan soon fired unto himself, and the four went into the endless rest, away from their certain painful demise.

~

Joel clutched to Ray as he hit a button on their [speakers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZkih54evUs). The two began to sway across the hardwood floor.

“I love you. Forever.” Ray sobbed into the older man's chest, and the taller held him close. The melody of a piano filled the air around them, as their feet began to move in sync.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

“I swore I'd never let you go.” Joel clutched the man tighter as he noticed the sky behind them. Red streaks could be seen from debris, as the black figure turned the entire atmosphere into a crimson red.

_but I can't help falling in love with you_   
_Shall I stay_   
_would it be a sin_   
_If I can't help falling in love with you_

“Keep your eyes down… let's enjoy our first dance.” Ray began to watch his tears accumulate on Joel's lapel.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_   
_Darling so it goes_   
_some things are meant to be_

Ray reaches up to kiss Joel, for only a moment as to not break apart the embrace. Joel allows a tear to roll off his cheek before speaking. “I'll love you. In the next life, no matter what. I'll never stop.”

_take my hand, take my whole life too_

Joel held Ray so tightly that it was difficult to breathe… not that it mattered. He pulled Ray's face into his shoulder and clenched his eyes shut, as the entire world went white. Darkness soon followed, but before the end, a few simple words were heard by the two.

_for I... can't help...falling in love with you._


End file.
